1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to patterned-media magnetic recording disks, wherein each data bit is stored in a magnetically isolated data island on the disk, and more particularly to a method for making a master disk to be used for nanoimprinting the patterned-media disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording hard disk drives with patterned magnetic recording media have been proposed to increase data density. In patterned media, the magnetic recording layer on the disk is patterned into small isolated data islands arranged in concentric data tracks. To produce the required magnetic isolation of the patterned data islands, the magnetic moment of spaces between the islands must be destroyed or substantially reduced to render these spaces essentially nonmagnetic. In one type of patterned media, the data islands are elevated regions or pillars that extend above “trenches” and magnetic material covers both the islands and the trenches, with the magnetic material in the trenches being rendered nonmagnetic, typically by “poisoning” with a material like silicon (Si). Patterned-media disks may be longitudinal magnetic recording disks, wherein the magnetization directions are parallel to or in the plane of the recording layer, or perpendicular magnetic recording disks, wherein the magnetization directions are perpendicular to or out-of-the-plane of the recording layer.
One proposed method for fabricating patterned-media disks is by nanoimprinting with a master disk or “stamper” having a topographic surface pattern. In this method the magnetic recording disk substrate with a polymer film on its surface is pressed against the master disk. The polymer film receives the image of the master disk pattern and then becomes a mask for subsequent etching of the disk substrate. The magnetic layer and other layers needed for the magnetic recording disk are then deposited onto the etched disk substrate to form the patterned-media disk. Nanoimprinting of patterned media is described by Bandic et al., “Patterned magnetic media: impact of nanoscale patterning on hard disk drives”, Solid State Technology S7+ Suppl. S, SEP 2006; and by Terris et al., “TOPICAL REVIEW: Nanofabricated and self-assembled magnetic structures as data storage media”, J. Phys. D: Appl. Phys. 38 (2005) R199-R222.
The making of the master template or disk is a difficult and challenging process. The use of electron beam (e-beam) lithography using a Gaussian beam rotary-stage e-beam writer is viewed as a possible method to make a master disk capable of nanoimprinting disks with magnetic islands with width and length dimensions around 20 nm and a pitch (island-to-island spacing) of about 35 nm. However, these dimensions generally limit the areal bit density of the disks to about 500 Gbit/in2.
What is needed is a master disk and a method for making it that can result in patterned-media magnetic recording disks with feature sizes smaller than what could be achieved if the master disk were to be fabricated by e-beam lithography.